What a pranker! (Challege)
by RavenBowie
Summary: A funny little one shot, inspired by Redrachxo's 'Chocolate Sauce' Challenge. Inspired from Clare Thomas' tweet: "Random fun fact Young Dracula 4 19) GezFez had some fun doing an interesting (and intense) scene with chocolate sauce."


_This s a response to Redrachxo's 'Chocolate Sauce' challenge. Inspired from Clare Thomas' tweet: __**"Random fun fact Young Dracula 4 19) GezFez had some fun doing an interesting (and intense) scene with chocolate sauce."**__As you'll notice, I have brought our favourite Goth back - because, lets face it...I couldn't write it without him_ :]

_*p.s. my second fanfic! :D*_

* * *

Robin had only been at Garside Grange a month and already he was becoming unbearable to Ingrid, Bertrand and The Count.  
Vlad still hadn't explained exactly what the breather was doing here, or indeed, how he had found his way here. The boy didn't sem too sure himself.

It started after only a week. Robin Branaugh was **_bored_**. Normally, no-one would care. The Count had allowed the breather to remain in his presence after all, he wasn't about to entertain him too!  
It started small; whoopee cushions, rubber-band traps, ketchup bombs, the occasional hidden thumb-tack or two...but then, the boy's antics had grown.  
'Poppers' in door hinges, Ghost chillies in the school lunches, exploding ink, missing screws. All had been thoroughly amusing, especially the bright-pink hair dye in the wretched girl's shampoo - Ingrid with pink hair! What a sight! - But then the boy had gone a little too far.  
Tomato juice and 'Grim Reaper' hot sauce in The Count's finest vintage blood! Powdered garlic in the shower head and swapping all the door handles for argentium ones!

But the boy had sealed his doom his morning. He had snuck into The Count's room, gently opened the lid of his coffin and 'antiqued' him!  
"Looks like this _antique_ needs a bit o' dustin' Renfield!" the boy had called back as he ran out into the safety of sunlight.  
The Count brushed some lingering flour off his shoulder. **_That was it_**, Robin would get it in the neck this time - The Count flashed his fangs - litterally!

**YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD   
**

Vlad frantically searched for his best friend "Oh Robin, you bloody idiot!" he darted around the corner into another corridor. Why did he have to take things so far? Admittedly, it had been funny at first and Vlad had found himself joining in on more than one occasion...but _really, _pranking **_The Count_**?! How stupid _was_ that boy?!  
Maybe he had the common sence to run? Maybe he'd already left the school grounds and was off hiding in a caf_é_ somewhere? Somewhere far away...like France? Or better yet, Australia?

Vlad heard a familiar cackle. "Oh you idiot, not again!" Vlad mumbled. It was coming from the Home Economics room. "Robin! What are you playing at?!" He burst through the door and -  
**"AAAAHH!"** Robin and Vlad both cried out...

**YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD   
**

"**Renfield**, you festering maggot! Are those accursed mirrors gone yet?!"  
The bumbling, disgusting servant flashed his grotty gap-toothed smile as he placed the last mirror in a pile "Yes master, all down...master Robin was clever puttin' all them mirrors up! He had you stuck here all day" he chuckled, squealing as he received a hard blow to the back of his head.  
The Count grinned sadistically, chucking a hard-soled shoe over his shoulder. "Now, where is that wretched breather?!" he snarled, snapping his collar straight before flitting through the school corridors.

**YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD YDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYD   
**

The Count stopped outside the Home Economics room, his eyebrow raised as he listened to muffled grunts and shouting coming from within. "Vlhh...Shthh!" he heards the goth shout as pots and pans clattered to the floor.

"Ah, Vladdy must have beaten me to it...that's my boy! Knocking some sence into that fool! I - oh.." The Count noticed a thick dark liquid running down the door, dripping into a congealing puddle on the floor.  
Was _that-_? "**_Blood_**? **Well done Vladdy!** I knew this 'no biting nonsense would soon - _OH! OH MY!_" The Count backed out of the room in shock. If possible, his face had become a little paler.  
The Count wiped the tacky liquid from the door handle, sniffing his finger...blinking as he recognised the scent.

Robin cried out, as something large crashed to the floor.  
"Is that annoying breather in there? Sounds like someone's doing a number on him! - _Shall we join in_?" Ingrid had appeared seemingly from nowhere. The Count snapped out of his daze, halting the girl as she reached for the door.  
"I think we had better leave him to Vlad..." The Count ushered his, still, pink-haired daughter down the corridor.

"But dad, he - is that _chocolate sauce_?" She asked, pointing at a sticky bucket on the floor.  
If vampires could, The Count would have blushed.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_Just thought I'd let you know about a few little pranks:_

_*'Poppers' or 'Snaps' are little paper balls filled with a minute amount of gunpowder - the 'pop' or 'snap' when you throw the at a hard surface, or if you crush them (I loved placing them in door hinges and draws when I was at school XD)_

_*'Missing screws' exactly how it sounds, you take the screws out, or loosen them slightly - when someone tries to use it, it falls apart._

_*'Ghost chillies' and 'Grim Reaper hot sauce' - insanely hot! OUCH TONGUE BLISTERS! (But I've never been stupid enough to try it myself)_

_*'Antiquing" is the act of throwing flour over a sleeping victim's face, making them look like a dusty old antique (Thank you Jackass!)_


End file.
